Z-day's here
by Vlad Leonardo
Summary: Leo Takashima was a normal high school who knew how to wield a sword. He always goes to school with the sword which goes by the name 'Kurokarasu'. At least that was before Z-day. Rated T for mild gore...
1. Chapter 1

Leo didn't go to school for various reasons. The main one being he needed to train with his father at their local dojo.

"Hey dad look that man looks sick." Leo said pointing at the man heading towards their location. Leo's dad went to the man when he… no it did something. The sick man bit Leo's dad. Leo watched way too much anime to know where this was going. He readied his sword when the man charged at the red headed boy. He sliced the zombie's head half.

"I'm sorry dad." Leo said.

"Why?" Leo's dad asked.

"You're gonna turn into a zombie like that man and I'd rather not see that. So I need to kill you." Leo replied.

"I understand son. Help those who need help and son, I always loved you. I will finally see your mother again." Leo's dad said. With tears forming in Leo's eyes, he sliced his dad's head. He watched his dad's body go limp. Leo did some breathing exercises and dashed through the neighborhood. He was wearing a black overall so he was like a ninja, well his father was.

Leo decided that rooftops were safer than the ground. He climbed a tree and landed on the nearby rooftop. He saw a lot of 'them' walking. He decided to test them. He threw a rock at one of 'them'. It didn't react. He threw a rock at the metal railing. All of them reacted and ran towards the sound. "That was helpful to know." Leo muttered. He then continued to find survivors. Night came and he had to nap on a branch of a tree.

Morning came. More walkers, no survivors not like it was much different than before. He walked through an alley finding the rooftop too high to jump to. He saw many of 'them' walking towards the same direction. Then he heard a lot of gunshots and many of 'them' went down but they were still coming. When he saw no more was coming, Leo decided to take action. He sliced through a lot of 'them'. When all of 'them' were gone he looked at the group of survivors.

"Put your hands in the air!" Ordered a man with spiky black hair.

'_What a pleasant way to say hi and thank you.' _Leo thought as he put his hands in the air. His katana slung on his shoulder he slowly approached the overly cautious group.

"What's your name? Do you travel with a group?" He continued to ask.

"My name is Leo Takashima. I haven't encountered a single live person ever since the outbreak." Leo replied. They seem reluctant to believe him. A brown haired girl approached the boy and whispered something to him. Leo began to look at their group. A fully grown woman who seems to be the oldest was there. A kid, a dog, a bespectacled girl and a fat but fierce boy. Leo's eyes widened when he saw another girl looking the other way.. "Saeko Busujima? Is that you?" Leo asked.

She closed the distance with the red headed boy. "And who are you?"

"I just told you my name." Leo said.

"I meant how do you know me?" Saeko asked.

"Because you trained in my father's dojo before." Leo replied.

"So you're Master Takashima's son." She said. "Don't worry Takashi this guy is to be trusted."

"Well okay then, I'm Takashi Komuro, that's Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, Kohta Hirano, Alice Maresato and the dog is Zeke." Takashi said.

"Hello then." Leo said putting his hands down and took his katana.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo decided that the best course of action was to not join them for his dad taught him that being alone is best but he decided to chat with them for a while.

"So what happened to you?" Takashi asked.

"Well, you know. I was practicing with my dad at the dojo when a very sick looking man bit my dad. I killed the zombie along with my dad after he said his last words." Leo explained.

"Oh man. I'm sorry for your lost." Rei said grimly. They all looked down.

"It doesn't bother me much anymore so it's alright. It would be worse if I saw him turn into one of 'them'." Leo explained. "So what happened to you?"

"We were all at our school except for Alice and Zeke. I saw one man knocking on the front gate. The teachers let him in and then that guy bit one of the teachers. Then, all hell broke loose. We all met afterwards and well we decided to travel together. Ms. Marikawa has a friend who works for the military and well, we got these." Takashi explained and pointed to the huge truck and their weapons.

"Woah." Leo muttered. They were the same age as his and the others have no experience in holding a sword or had any gun practices yet they survived. He was honestly impressed especially with the young girl. "Well, I should go. I still need to find other people. It was very nice to meet you." Leo bowed and walked to the opposite direction while Takashi's group went on the opposite.

Again, Leo was alone walking amidst the ruined city. It felt like a ghost town but he was determined to find anyone. He wanted to search for his friends but that means going to school where there's probably hundreds of 'them'. Leo shook his head and headed for his school.

He finally got there and he saw an unexpected sight. The school was on lock down. It was clean and it looked like it was fine. There was none of 'them' who got in, it seems. "Well, they seem to be fine." Leo said as he approached the gate. There was a button for intercom there, visual even. Leo pushed the button. "Hey it's me Leo Takashima. Can I please go in?" Leo asked.

"Takashima?" A voice asked probably a teacher. After some sort of conversation and arguments. "Alright. Come in." The voice said.

The gates opened and when Leo got in the gates closed. Leo walked to the building.

"Leo!" A voice yelled. Leo spotted the girl that yelled his name. Kotomi Sadao, Leo's childhood friend and classmate.

"Kotomi." Leo said with a smile. Kotomi jumped and hugged her childhood friend. Leo almost fell from the sudden hug. "Still as lively as ever, huh?"

"I thought you were dead." Kotomi said. Leo noticed that she was crying.

"I'm the son and apprentice of the only living ninja. Did you really think a bunch of zombies can take me down? Then, think again." Leo said with pride. Kotomi laughed and let go of the proud ninja-in-training.

"Is that you Leo?" A voice asked. This time it was a boy. Frey Yamamoto, classmate of Leo. They weren't that close but he was interested in the practices of becoming a ninja so he would drop by the dojo.

"Hey Frey. What's up?" Leo asked with his signature two finger salute-like wave.

"Here we were worrying like hell for you and you just act so calm like this. You really are inconsiderate." Frey said while face palming. Leo laughed at the statement. Frey sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well looks like you guys are having a luxurious life here. Who's the head?" Leo asked.

"Well, the head is the principal along with the Student Council President." Frey replied.

"Okay. Can I speak to them?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Frey replied.

Leo shook his head and went towards the Principal's office leaving his friends in the clearing. He knocked on the door and went inside.

"Hello Principal Takeshi and SCP Morgan." Leo greeted them with a two finger wave. Takeshi Takimoto is the current principal of the school. Morgan Namin is the current SCP of the school. Both were good at leading the school.

"Takashima. It's good to see you're alive." Morgan said with a smile on her face.

"I just want to have a talk." Leo said as he took a seat. "You see, if you guys are going to stay here. You need food, water, guns and clothing. Do you guys have all?"

"We send a team to go outside to get them." Takeshi replied.

"And if they fail?" Leo asked.

"Then we send another. Your point being?" Morgan asked.

"What will happen if you don't have any potential people who can get food?" Leo asked. Takeshi opened his mouth for a reply when Leo stopped him. "You all die. I'm not staying here. This is just a pit stop for me." Leo said as he stood up. "Goodbye. Think about what I said." He slammed the door. He could hear both discuss something. Leo then headed for the clearing where he found his friends.

"So, what did you talk about?" Kotomi asked.

"None of your business. Now, I gotta go." Leo said as he headed for the gate.

"Go? What do you mean go? You won't stay with us?" Kotomi asked as she caught up with Leo.

"Yeah. I still need to find a lot of people. I need to find and rescue other survivors. I'll drop by here with a lot of food but I won't stay here." Leo said as he asked the guy at the gate to open it.

"Wait Leo. You're going to leave us to worry about you again?" Frey asked.

"I'm sorry but I need to. You guys are safe as long as you're inside. Please don't worry about me." Leo said as he went outside the gate. "Bye."

Frey and Kotomi watched their friend disappear from their sights.

"That guy is really…" Frey started.

"Stupidly brave." Kotomi continued.

Leo sighed as he saw more of 'them' coming towards him. He unsheathed his sword and slashed through 'them' careful not to get bit. He finished slicing and he saw some survivors battling it out with 'them'. Leo went to get a closer look and he noticed that the survivors all had masks. They looked like they were having fun so Leo decided to not make contact.


End file.
